Dessert Pretty Cure
by Rainbow169
Summary: When Princess Chocola and the Dessert Queen are taken over by a group of ambitious, expansionist rebels, they must call on the Dessert Pretty Cure team to not only save the Dessert Kingdom, but Earth as well. This is a spinoff of the Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo movie, "Happy Birthday in the Dessert Kingdom" and includes a brand-new team of Cures along with characters from the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

As should be obvious, I did not create the Pretty Cure series or the concept of Pretty Cure. I did however create many of the characters who are in this story. This story is a spinoff fanfic based off of the Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo movie, "Happy Birthday in the Dessert Kingdom." Thus, the Dessert Kingdom itself as well as some of the characters from the movie will appear in this story, although the main characters from Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo will probably not appear in person unless I end up deciding to include them. This is instead about a new group of Cures who are the Dessert Kingdom's chosen protectors.

Prologue

Princess Chocola sat on an outcropping of rock candy that was behind a waterfall of orange juice. She hoped that the sound of the rushing juice would hide her voice, because she did not want anyone to overhear what she was going to say. Two small Pomeranian dog fairies stood next to her, and it was of absolute importance that they not only hear her message and instructions, but that they would not be found by her pursuers.

"Go to the cream puff trees and look for a big pile of cream puffs. Underneath the pile is the Teleportation Oven. You must use that to travel to Earth to find the Pretty Cures. They are a team of 9 magical warriors who will be able to save our country from Princess Jellybean's greedy ambitions. You will be able to tell who they are by their scents," Chocola said.

"That sounds like fun! 9 new friends for me to play with!" one of the Pomeranians exclaimed happily. Her name was Blueberry, and she had blue fur with purple markings on her face.

"What if Princess Jellybean catches us before we can get to Earth? What if people on Earth don't like us?" worried Banana, the other Pomeranian. Banana had yellow fur with brown markings.

"Why wouldn't they like us? I can make friends with ANYONE!" Blueberry bragged.

"Please just try. I learned from Cure Dream that you must not lose hope. Because if you lose hope, then your problems will never be solved," Chocola pleaded.

"Who's Cure Dream? Did you find one of the Cures already? She sounds brave like me!" Blueberry said.

"She is one of the Pretty Cures who defended the Palmier Kingdom. If our own Dessert Pretty Cures fall to Princess Jellybean, then you may need to call on them, but that should be a last resort. It's time that we had our own team of Pretty Cure warriors rather than relying on another kingdom to defend us," Chocola explained, "Now please go! Before Princess Jellybean's followers find us!"

"Okay! We'll go make new friends and find the Pretty Cures!" Blueberry declared eagerly. She ran out from under the orange juice waterfall, Banana following her lead. Chocola watched them go until they were out of sight, and then she felt someone grab her arm roughly.

"I found you, you pathetic excuse for a princess. I'll make sure you come quietly," snarled the man who had grabbed her. He had long blond hair and was wearing light orange knight's armor that had yellow highlights. Chocola tried to struggle, but the blond man picked her up and threw her into a large golden bubble that was floating on the orange juice lake. Another golden bubble appeared next to the one Chocola was trapped in, and the blond man walked across the lake and stepped into the second bubble. He waved his arm and both bubbles flew into the air and off into the distance, heading for the castle where Princess Chocola used to live.


	2. Cure Vanilla

Chapter 1: The Shining Holy Light! Cure Vanilla Awakens!

In the city of Wrigley, Illinois, two sisters were preparing for a celebration. The two sisters, named Hoshiko and Kirameki Honda, were busy decorating their house for their mother's birthday party. Their parents were out at the grocery store, where their mother, Satomi, was picking out the type of cake mix and icing that she wanted on her cake, and when they came back, everyone would have a part in helping make it for the small party that was going to happen that evening.

"Okay, now it looks perfect! That's just the way those stars should look," said Hoshiko, the younger sister, looking up from a constellation chart and comparing it to the glow in the dark stars that had been stuck on the ceiling. Kirameki, the older of the two sisters, stepped down off of the chair she had been standing on in order to stick the stars on the ceiling. She smiled at the stars she had carefully placed, using her younger sister's instructions, but then sighed wistfully.

"There's only one thing missing that would make this a perfect birthday for Mom. I miss Tsukiko, and I know Mom always loved her too," Kirameki said, "It just doesn't feel right not having a dog around the house anymore. I had thought that one little Chihuahua we met at the shelter, Cocoa, was going to be our new friend, but someone else adopted him before we could."

"I miss her too, but I'm glad she's not in pain anymore. And we'll find a new dog soon, we just have to keep waiting until just the right one comes in to the shelter," Hoshiko reassured her sister.

"It's just that...how could we have not noticed that she had a tumor growing inside of her skull? Why couldn't we have been able to tell she was in such pain?" Kirameki asked sadly.

"Because she was a tough old Elkhound," Hoshiko remembered fondly, "Come on, this isn't the time to get weepy. You don't want to make Mom sad on her birthday, do you? Think about how happy she's going to be when she gets that hat you bought for her."

"You're right, I wouldn't want to make Mom sad," Kirameki agreed, forcing a smile back on her face, "What did you get for her?"

"Dad helped take me to a jewelery store, and I got a star necklace for her," said Hoshiko.

"I love it when Mom tells us all the things she knows about the stars," said Kirameki, her smile much more genuine now, "Especially the myths about how the constellations got their names, and the real-life stories about the struggles and triumphs of the scientists who came before us."

"Yeah, we're going to do stargazing tonight, so she'll probably tell us more of those stories you like. Hopefully Himeko will listen this time and not interrupt like she often does," Hoshiko commented, thinking about her cousin Himeko, who was going to visit for the party.

"She just has other things she's interested in," said Kirameki with a shrug, "Are these stars the last of the decorations you wanted me to help put up? If we're done with that, I thought I'd listen to some of our music and pick out some of Mom's favorite songs to play tonight."

"You go do that. I'm gonna go finish up my homework," Hoshiko said, and she went off to her room. When she got there, she stopped and looked around, having heard a strange whooshing sound. She quickly realized that the sound was coming from a beam of light that quickly passed through her open window and hit the floor. In a puff of smoke that smelled like cookies baking, an oven that was big enough for her to stand in appeared, right in the middle of her bedroom floor!

"What is going on here?! I know I didn't fall asleep, so I can't be dreaming, but giant ovens do NOT normally appear out of nowhere!" Hoshiko shouted, annoyed and very confused as to what had just happened.

"We didn't come from nowhere, we came from the Dessert Kingdom!" exclaimed a very cute, high-pitched voice that came out of the middle of the oven. The door to the giant oven popped open, revealing Blueberry and Banana. Blueberry, the one who had spoken, rushed out first and began sniffing Hoshiko's feet eagerly. Banana walked out cautiously, her brown eyes darting all over the room as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Now talking dogs are coming out of the oven?!" Hoshiko shrieked, jumping backwards onto her bed.

"Of course, silly. If we didn't come out, then we wouldn't be able to meet you. Because we need you to save the Dessert Kingdom and your world too!" Blueberry declared. She touched the silver locket that was hanging on her collar and the giant oven glowed and disappeared as if it had been sucked inside her locket.

"Save the Dessert Kingdom?! Why would weird talking dogs need me to save some place I've never heard of before?!" Hoshiko demanded.

"Because you're one of the 9 Pretty Cure warriors who can use your magic powers to defeat Princess Jellybean," Blueberry said cheerfully.

"No, I'm not. I'm not a 'Pretty Cure warrior' and I don't have magic powers. You must have confused me with someone else from your Dessert Kingdom, if that really is where you're from," Hoshiko said.

"Yes, you are! I'll prove it, because you have the magical scent of vanilla that proves you are Cure Vanilla!" Blueberry announced. The spiral marking on her forehead glowed and then she yapped with happiness. "Look in the mirror! Look at what's on your head!" Hoshiko stared at the strange blue dog, then she decided that she'd rather just look in the mirror, just in case that dog was telling the truth. She gasped when she saw her own reflection. There was a glowing white spiral marking on her forehead!

"What...why...how can something like that be possible?! How did you make that glowing thing appear on my forehead?!" Hoshiko exclaimed as she turned back to face Blueberry.

"It's a sign that you are one of the chosen Pretty Cure warriors. You can use the Candy Stick to turn into Cure Vanilla," said Blueberry. In a flash of white sparkles, what looked like a white pen materialized on the floor between Hoshiko and Blueberry. It had a pale yellow cap that was topped with a decoration that looked like a white ball of candy in a wrapper. Hoshiko picked it up, examining it carefully and looking it over. She popped the cap off, noting to herself that it looked like a normal pen aside from the candy wrapper decoration on the cap.

"So this pen is a Candy Stick? And that means it will turn me into a Pretty Cure? This sounds like it's from some kind of transforming anime rather than real life, but I'm pretty sure I'm awake so this probably isn't a dream," Hoshiko said to herself. She reached out and petted Blueberry's head. "You feel like you're a real dog, too. By the way, what's your name? I'm Hoshiko Honda."

"My name is Blueberry and that's Banana. Banana, this person's okay. She's going to help us. It's okay for you to talk to her," Blueberry said to the yellow Pomeranian who had been watching the whole conversation nervously.

"Hello, Hoshiko. I hope you can help us," Banana said in a very quiet voice.

"That's another thing I don't understand. Why are you looking for your Pretty Cure warriors here? Don't they live in your own country?" Hoshiko asked, "And why me? I mean, I know I'm pretty brave but I'm not a professional soldier or anything."

"I don't know why the Pretty Cures are here in this city, but that's where we were told we would find them. I think they used to live in our country a long time ago, though. And the reason the Pretty Cures are needed is because this enemy has the ability to create monsters from ordinary objects, and the Pretty Cures are the only ones who have the ability to turn those objects back and purify them. I don't really know what you mean by a professional soldier, either. I don't remember Princess Chocola ever telling us that there were people who fought monsters with magic on Earth who weren't Pretty Cures," Blueberry said, trying to remember what she had been told.

"So what you're saying is, these monsters and other enemies probably wouldn't be affected by the weapons that our militaries on Earth use, and that the supernatural powers of the Pretty Cures are the only thing that can stop them? Who are these enemies anyway?" Hoshiko continued, still having many questions about this new situation. As if to answer her questions, she heard screams coming from near the front door.

"They're here! I can smell her, it's Apple Pie, she's one of Princess Jellybean's minions!" Banana suddenly shrieked, startling Hoshiko with how loud her normally quiet voice could get.

"I'll go see what's going on! I want to see for myself if what you're saying is real," Hoshiko said determinedly, although she also hoped that her parents and older sister were only screaming about something mundane, and that they really weren't being attacked by some magical monster. She ran out of her room, carrying her new Candy Stick with her, the two Pomeranians following her. When she got downstairs to the front entranceway, she stopped and almost screamed herself. Her parents and older sister Kirameki were tied up with green vines that had somehow sprouted right through the floor, and an unfamiliar woman with short lime green hair was holding a box of cake mix and opening it.

"There you are, little dogs. Couldn't you smell it? There's a Sugar Star in here, and it's all mine. If you try to take it from me, I'll tie you up like I did to those meddling people over there," the woman said.

"You won't get away with this, Apple Pie! Because we have one of the Pretty Cures here to stop you! Transform now and save your family, Hoshiko!" Blueberry ordered. Hoshiko stared at the dog, unsure how to do this "transforming" thing, but what she did know is that she wanted to get that woman out of her house and away from her family as soon as possible! She then heard words in her mind, and somehow knew what to do.

"Spin and twirl! Pretty Cure Sugar Swirl Change!" she called, spinning the candy decoration on the top of her Candy Stick. White sparkling lights flew out of it and surrounded her. When it was done, she pointed at Apple Pie and made an announcement, more words coming to her mind.

"Pure as the light of day, Cure Vanilla!"


	3. Magical Girls Are Real!

Chapter 2: The Honda Family Is Amazed! Magical Girls Are Real?!

Cure Vanilla stood there, shocked at what she had just done. She had changed her clothes just by saying that weird phrase! What was formerly her school uniform was now a white dress with round and puffy pale yellow shoulder pads and a triple-layered skirt that was white on top, pale yellow on the middle layer, and a brighter yellow layer on the bottom. She also had long white gloves on her arms that came up to her elbows, and she was wearing white ankle-high boots on her feet. Finishing this frilly look were two pale yellow bows on her outfit, one on her chest that was decorated with a white heart brooch, and another, longer bow hanging from the back of her skirt. Though she couldn't see it, her hair had changed as well, as it had changed from blond to pure white, and while she had her usual braided pigtails, two cone-shaped buns had been added to the tops of her pigtails.

"A Pretty Cure?! Don't tell me that little brat Chocola called on the Palmier Kingdom for help again!" Apple Pie complained.

"I'm not from the Palmier Kingdom. I live here, and I want you to get out of my house and stop hurting my family!" Cure Vanilla demanded.

"Oh, I'll leave now. I got what I came for. It's my Okashina that's going to defeat you," Apple Pie said with a smirk as she stuck what looked like a little candy in a green wrapper on the box of cake mix. This caused the box to flash with an eerie green glow, and then it exploded in size, growing until it almost touched the ceiling. The "Okashina," as Apple Pie had called it, was a gigantic version of the cake mix box that sported an incongruently cute, smiling face on the front, had long arms and legs that looked like licorice whips, and sitting on top its "head" was the green candy Apple Pie had stuck on the box, making the monster look like it was wearing a ribbon.

"What was THAT for?! Did you just turn that box of cake mix into a monster?!" Cure Vanilla yelped in surprise.

"Yeah, it's called an Okashina. Princess Jellybean said for us to have them fight you Pretty Cures if you show up. I'm going to deliver the first Sugar Star to her, so bye!" Apple Pie called before disappearing in a swirl of green light and leaves. The Okashina let out a screeching cry and swung one of its arms at Cure Vanilla, who jumped out of the way. To her surprise, she leaped all the way across the room, barely stopping herself before she crashed into the TV.

"I guess I did turn into some kind of superhero," Cure Vanilla muttered to herself, still finding it hard to adjust to the new situation she was in.

"Okashina!" the monster shrieked, and the top of the box popped open. A spinning blast of cake mix shot out at Cure Vanilla, smashing her right through the wall and sending her crashing into the grass outside. She struggled to sit up as she saw the monster punch another hole through the wall with one of its licorice rope hands. As she pulled herself to her feet, another phrase came into her mind, something that she somehow knew would help her attack the monster that was destroying her house.

"Vanilla Purity Flash!" she called, holding her hands out in front of her and facing the monster as it punched its way through the wall and out into the yard. A bright beam of white light shot out of her hands and hit the Okashina. The Okashina stumbled backwards, putting its hands over its eyes, cowering from the bright lights. Cure Vanilla struck back, sending her own punches and kicks at the monster, and she managed to get between it and her house and shove it further out into the yard, to prevent it from further damaging her home.

"Cure Vanilla! You have to turn it back to normal! Use your Candy Stick!" Blueberry called, and Cure Vanilla could see her standing on her hind legs, peeking through the hole in the wall with her paws on the ragged edge on the bottom.

"It has other powers besides turning me into a Pretty Cure?" Cure Vanilla asked, turning to address Blueberry. This proved to be a mistake, as the Okashina took the chance to punch her again, and she fell back through the hole in the wall.

"You can take it out of your brooch and draw the magic spiral in the air that will purify the Okashina," Blueberry explained, coming right up to Cure Vanilla's chest and tapping the heart-shaped brooch with her little paw. Cure Vanilla struggled to her feet, and pressed her hand to the brooch, unsure how she was supposed to take anything out of it. She gasped in surprise as it glowed with a white light, and the Candy Stick appeared again, hovering in front of her chest in mid-air. Almost on instinct, she grasped the round candy ball and pulled it off of the stick, revealing what looked like a pen underneath. The Okashina swung at her again, and she leaped into the air, knocking it back into the yard with a powerful kick, and it fell over on its back. She landed on her feet in the grass, more mysterious words coming into her mind.

"I'll purify your evil with the holy light!" she recited, tracing a large spiral shape in the air in front of her. To her surprise, glowing white light came out of the pen as she "drew" with it, making a real spiral shape in the air! She touched the point of the pen to the middle of the spiral and called out the final words of her attack.

"Pretty Cure Vanilla Beam!" A blast of white energy shot out of the glowing spiral, washing over the Okashina, which seemed to explode in a burst of green stars. Cure Vanilla was further amazed as she watched not only the box of cake mix return to normal, but the holes in the wall of her house disappeared, fixing the damage that had been done during the fight. She then saw her parents, Kirameki, and Banana come around the side of the house.

"Hoshiko! Is everything safe now? Where did that monster go?" asked Satomi.

"I...I think I turned it back into the cake mix with my Pretty Cure powers. If you have a hard time believing me, I can understand. I'm still confused about what's happening myself, but I just didn't want that girl who tied you up to hurt you," Hoshiko explained, reverting back to her usual clothing, her hair turning pale blond again instead of white.

"That was amazing! I mean, I've watched plenty of magical girl anime shows, but I never expected my own daughter would become a magical girl herself!" Mitsuru Honda, her father, gushed in awe.

"But aren't you worried that she's going to get hurt? I know you're strong, Hoshiko, but what if that monster had really hurt you? What you did was great, though, it really was like something out of a fantasy story. Thank you for protecting us and our house," Kirameki said.

"Hey, she's the one with the superpowers! You don't have to worry about her, because as a Pretty Cure, she's a lot sturdier and stronger than a normal person," Blueberry said confidently.

"I suppose both of you have a point," Satomi said calmly, "This 'Pretty Cure' transformation, as you call it, seems to have given Hoshiko superhuman abilities. At the same time, that monster and the girl who summoned it were definite threats, given what it was able to do to our house. If you little dogs know any more about this 'Pretty Cure' phenomenon, there are many things I would be curious to learn."

"How did all of you get free from the vines? Did you find a way to get your hands loose to rip them?" Hoshiko wondered.

"This little dog who says her name is Banana chewed through them. So we were able to escape out of the house with her," Kirameki explained, kneeling down and petting Banana gently.

"Were you going to make a cake? I noticed that the Okashina was made from a box of cake mix you had," Blueberry suddenly asked.

"Yes, we were. It was going to be for Mom's birthday party this evening," Hoshiko said, reminded of what the day's plans were originally going to be before all the Pretty Cure craziness started. "I should make sure it wasn't damaged when I defeated that monster."

"It's right here and it still smells yummy! I want to have some too when you make the cake!" Blueberry said eagerly, pointing with her paw to the surprisingly intact box of cake mix that was now laying in the grass near the side of the house.

"Dogs can't have chocolate cake. Chocolate is poisonous to dogs, and it would make you sick, especially since you're just a little Pomeranian," Hoshiko corrected her.

"That's not true! Banana and I eat chocolate cake all the time in the Dessert Kingdom and we've never gotten sick!" Blueberry protested.

"What's the Dessert Kingdom? Let's just go inside and you two dogs can explain what that is and why my daughter had to turn into a Pretty Cure to save us from that monster," Satomi said, sounding a bit exasperated that Blueberry had gotten distracted so easily and didn't seem to notice her earlier request for answers.

"Believe me, Mom, I'm confused by it too," Hoshiko replied as they all went back into the house, taking the cake mix with them. Once inside, Blueberry and Banana explained to the rest of the Honda family what they had told Hoshiko when they first appeared in her room. They explained that they were from an alternate world called the Dessert Kingdom, and that Princess Chocola had been kidnapped by a group of rebels who were also launching an attack on Earth and were looking for the Sugar Stars.

"The Sugar Stars are pieces of the Sugar Crystal, which is a magic object that was only talked about in legends in the Dessert Kingdom that was supposed to be really powerful, so I guess that's why Princess Jellybean and her group want them. Princess Chocola wasn't able to tell us that much before we came here, though, so that's all we know right now," Blueberry finished.

"There are still a lot of things I would like to know about you and this Dessert Kingdom you come from, but I'm sure I will learn more answers and have even more questions as time goes on. So that you can have a place to stay in this world, how would you two dogs like to stay with us?" Satomi suggested, a big smile coming onto her face. "I did hope that we would be able to get a new dog for my birthday, since we were looking for one." Hoshiko, Kirameki and Mitsuru also agreed that having the two unusual but cute talking dogs stay with them would be a good idea, at least for now.

"Thank you! I'm so glad I get to stay with my new Pretty Cure friend and her family! And did you say you were going to have a party later today? I love parties!" Blueberry gushed excitedly. Banana smiled shyly, nodded and quietly let Kirameki pet her while Mitsuru and Hoshiko went off to make the cake, happy to be in a place where she could start to feel safe.


End file.
